What Really HAppened
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Troy gets the first glimse of the real reason why Gabriella left.Trying to cut down on the bickering seriously.Cause everytime you go away the sunshine starts to fade.


**What really Happened**

Zeke finaly reached his house but saw Troy sitting on the step."Hey man if you still worry ab-" then Troy said "You talked to Gabriella , why didnt you or Kelsi tell anyone" then Zeke said "We talked to her once but her mom calls once a month to make sure me and Kels-" he knew he would spill her secret.He couldnt "Wouldnt tell anyone where they lived , I also have no idea where Gabriella lives" then Troy said "Wow so when did you talk to Gabby" then Zeke said [Just so you know we're not shugar high any more. But we are Grumpy so that means we bicker more(Still, we need to do a lot of bickering. I mean, look. We got 5 or 6 sentences without commentating.)[Is that you spell commenting(Commenting, Commentating, whatever you Fanfictioners call it. You can all ways tell who's the newbie.-me-)[Oh well you know comment-whatever"I talked to her last month" then Troy nodded and Zekes cell phone wrang.[Guess Who?(Gee, who could it possibly be?-wink, wink-)"And thats her right now" All Zeke did was step away from Troy.When he got back he saw Troy waiting yet again.

"Well, what...what did she say?" then Zeke said "Oh some stuff that she needs help with"

"Is she okay?"

"Calm down, Troy. She's fine.She just jas a lot going on.She is moving again and was wondering if I could help her" [And other things Zeke said calmly. Still, Troy couldn't help but wonder, _why she need Zeke's help? _[(wink, wink.)

Troy got up to leave. "Well if you hear from her again..."

"Don't worry, Romeo, you'll be the first to know.", Zeke answered, giving Troy a friendly smile.(have you noticed how far we got with "commentating". That, as Daffy Duck would say, "That's descpile! No, I don't know to speel descpile, and I don't have a dictionary with me. Deal with it.)[Despicable(Ohhhh! Who taught the "blonde-brunette" how to spell?)[Thanks...HEY!!!"Well thanks dude" Troy said before leaving but before he left Zeke said "She still loves you" Troy just smiled [I woner what it looked like I mean it could look drunk or Shugar High(What the heck has gotten into her? Usually she isn't _this _crazy.-Usually she's more crazy!)[Again Thanks ... Hey I am not crazy a lot only when i wanna be , dont comment on that last part parentisies(Don't you mean "commentate" on that part?)[Your dispicable . , and i have no clue what that means , what does it mean.Slip it slip it good(It means horrible. If your reading this, just ignore our stupid bickering. Wait, on second thought, don't ignore it. It's the only thing that makes these stories funny.)[Your on my heart just like a tattoo , just like a tattoo I will always have you(I am turning off Jordan Sparks now...good, now let's get back to the story)[I just realised we managed to include Daffy Duck and Jordan Sparks in one paragraph about High School Musical . Lol. Now i will say our catch phrase 'lets get back to the story'Troy finally left Zeke's house.(After much bickering from the authors.)[We do bicker a lot dont we.If what I am is what you need. Love me for me. Wow again I just typed along to Ashley Tisdale's Love me for Me. Funny(Yup, lotsa bickering and music... now let's get back to the story-catchline!-)

Troy arrived to his house to see Ms. Montez's car out front.He walked in and saw his mother and Gabriella's mother talking."Oh, Troy, I thought you were at Zeke's house."

"I was at Zeke's house. I just got home. Hi, Ms. Montez.

"Hi, Troy," said Gabriella's mother uneasily. "Well, I better get going. Oh my God! It's almost midnight! I need to get home. I'll call you tomorrow okay, Joan?" Gabriella's mother inquired to Troy's mother.

"Any time after noon is fine."

"Great...well bye." then Troy turned to his mother "Mom why was she here?" then Joan Said "Well Gabriella and her dont talk anymore and since im a physiatrist she wanted help while she was here for a buisness trip...Oh look at the time you'd better get to bed."

"But-"

"Now, Troy."[Wow their mothers sure are well dispicable.(Yup, they sure are. HEY! We actually agreed on something besides how much we bicker!)[Poor Troy he doesnt know whats going on and he's a part of it(Yeah, he's a clueless idiot, but sweet one.)[ Yeah he hasent even figured out what happened and I bet a lot of readers do.Well at least we do ... I think(yeah, and all of you at home have figured it out, too.)[Gabriella mentioned what happend in What happens Behind the Curtain stays behind the curtain.(Okay...all together now. Wink, wink.)[Well anyway . Not everything stays behind that curtain one thing escpaed un noticed(Now let's get back to the story before any of our readers either die of boredom or laughter.)[Uh -oh coppers RUN!!!!!!! Apparently we have to leave for a while so last chapter will be up if the coppers dont catch us

* * *

[Did you like well I did

Guys what do you mean the readers know what happened to Gabbi - Troy-Would somebody please tell me?!?

[Oh you will know next Chapter dont worry

[( Shutting up Now) - Troy , shugar high Author , and Shugar high Assistent


End file.
